Nathan Swift
Nathan Swift '('Kazemaru Ichirouta '''en japonés) es defensa y centrocampista. Juega con el dorsal Nº 2. Está en segundo curso y jugó en el Raimon, Inazuma Japón y Emperadores Oscuros por la piedra alius. Historia Tiene 14 años. Antiguo corredor de atletismo, es el más rápido del equipo. Aprovecha su fuerza y habilidad para usarlas en la defensa. Se unió al club para ayudarles en el amistoso contra la Royal Academy. Lidera la línea defensiva. Buen amigo de Mark. Lanzó una super técnica con Axel, que sobrepasa la defensa de la Royal Academy, llamado Pájaro de Fuego. Es uno de los jugadores destacados del equipo Raimon. Cuando la Academia Alius atacó, él se rindió en el primer partido contra Génesis, y entonces se sintió inferior y se fue del equipo Raimon junto con Tod Ironside. Una vez que el Raimon derrotó a la Academia Alius volvieron a su instituto y allí se encontraron con que Nathan lideraba a los Emperadores Oscuros. En realidad fue por culpa de Cedric Wiles el secretario del líder de la Academia Alius. Este equipo esta formado por los jugadores del Raimon lesionados y algunos de sus amigos. Cuando el Raimon venció a los Emperadores Oscuros Nathan volvió al equipo junto con los demás Emperadores Oscuros. En la tercera temporada juega en el Inazuma Japón que participa en la Liga Internacional donde están los mejores jugadores de Japón, entre ellos, algunos de su antiguo equipo. Es el tercer capitán de Inazuma Japón quien reeplaza a Mark mientras el jugaba el partido contra el Equipo K para ayudar a Orfeo.Cuando él no es capitan lo es Xavier Foster o Jude Sharp. Apariencia Tiene el cabello largo y azul que siempre lleva con una coleta a excepción de cuando lidera a los emperadores oscuros que se lo deja suelto. Tiene ojos marrones, la piel blanca y cierto aspecto afeminado, siendo un chico.Tiene una habilidad extrema con la velocidad. Ya sea en la original o en GO! las fans piensan que el tiene muy buen aspecto y que es guapo. Personalidad Se demuestra que tiene un caracter competitivo ya que le gusta jugar contra oponentes fuertes. Tambien se destaca por tener algunos problemas de confianza en la temporada 2 y tiene mucho miedo de mantenerse al ritmo de sus compañeros de equipo, ya que los que van llegando son muy fuertes, principalmente Shawn. Tiene un buen lado de lider, que se demuestra durante la temporada 3 cuando el asume el control como capitan mientras que Endou , Kidou , Sakuma y Fudou estan ayudando a Orfeo. El parece ser uno de los personajes mas expresivos del ánime. Tambien se destaca por ser muy amable y cariñoso con sus compañeros de equipo. Frases "He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de valor de espiritu que me has dado" (Hacia Mark) "Voy a traer el balón a ellos!" (Para si mismo) "Lo siento Endou (nombre japonés de Mark), pero creo, que no puedo ser tan fuerte como tu" (Hacia Mark) Descripción del videojuego '' '' Técnicas del videojuego *Entrada Huracán 1º-2º-3º *Robo Veloz 1º *Regate Múltiple 1º-2º *Pájaro de Fuego 1º-2º *Defensa Múltiple 2º *Danza del Viento 3º *Torbellino Trampolín 3º *El Huracán 3º Técnicas '''Individuales:﻿ * Entrada Huracán * Regate Huracán * Defensa Múltiple * Danza del Viento * Regate Multiple * Danza del Viento 2 * Banana Shot Combinadas: * Pájaro de Fuego (junto con Axel) * Fénix Oscuro (junto con Kevin y Max) * Torbellino Trampolín (junto con Jack) * El Huracán (junto con Shawn) * Remate Triple (junto con Sam y Tod) Curiosidades * Se parece a Edgar Partinus, porque su pelo es muy parecido. Y en GO! tiene el pelo igual a el. * Segun el sitio web oficial, el cumpleaños de Nathan es el 6 de diciembre. * nacio el 6 de diciembre de 1997. * Kaze (风) es la palabra japonesa para el viento, por lo que su nombre en japones (Kazemaru) se refiere a su velocidad, que tambien significa "tan rapido como el viento " * Kirigakure, del instituno Ninja, le llama "Fujimaru" en vez de "Kazemaru" porque fuji tambn significa viento. * Gano el "Anime Grand prix" en el 2010 como el primer lugar de "Personaje masculino mas popular de todos los tiempos". * En el 2011 gano el segundo lugar "Personaje masculino mas popular do todos los tiempos" perdiendo contra Kirino que gano el primer lugar. * Tiene la misma voz que Claude Beacons (Jorge Saudinos es su doblador en la version española.) * Suele tener el pelo recogido, pero cuando lidera los Emperadores Oscuros, al igual que a kevin se le oscurecan mas los ojos y otras diferencias. * Su supertécnica Banana Shot solo la utiliza en el partido contra los Leones del Desierto en un saque de esquina, que entra directamente en la red. * En el juego se marcha del equipo porque se lesiona en el primer partido contra Génesis pero en el anime se va porque el dice que no es lo suficientemente rápido. * Nathan y Dave son los únicos personajes que tienen tres posiciones. Nathan es defensa, centrocampista y por último delantero (en los Emperadores Oscuros). * En Inazuma Eleven GO su pelo es casi idéntico que cuando estuvo con los Emperadores Oscuros. * Tiene la misma voz japonesa que Marco Maseratti. * Según los útimos scans de CoroCoro, es un personaje exclusivo de Inazuma Eleven GO: Versión Oscuridad, junto a Jack y Caleb. * Mientras jugaba con los emperadores oscuros el no llevaba el brazalete de capitán. O el brazalete era oscuro y no se notaba con el uniforme. * En el partido contra los dragones de fuego hubo un momento en que mark y jude no estaban en el campo y sin embargo no llevava el brazalete de capitan. * Su voz castellana es igual que la de Zorro Roronoa, de One Piece y la de Link, de Legend of Zelda. * Al parecer el aparecera en el capitulo 32 de Inazuma Eleven (GO). * Su supertecnica Banana Shot solo la utiliza en el anime y en un solo episodio contra Qatar. Imágenes ca.jpeg 0.gif Carta Nathan.jpg 1.gif 185px-Inazuma Japón.png 65833705-2-.gif Ca.jpeg Carta Nathan.jpg Danza del viento 2.jpg Defensa multiple.JPG Defensa multiple3.JPG Defensa multiple4.JPG Defensa multiple5.JPG El huracan.PNG El huracán.PNG Fubuki y nathan.jpg Huracan.gif Huracan.jpg Huracán.PNG Im.jpeg ImagesCAYQ5ABD.jpg Japan nathan.JPG Los dos ojos de nathan.jpg Nathan,axel y ray dark.jpg Nathan,mark,axel,jude y shawn.jpg Nathan.gif Nathan2.JPG Nathan2.PNG Nathan3.jpg Nathan4.PNG Nathan 2ghj.jpg Nathan Swift.jpg Nathan danza.JPG Nathan draw by nathanshiki-d2zs6hp.png Nathan go4.png Nathan y jack.jpg Pajaro de fuego.jpg Pantallazo-5.png Remate triple.PNG Remate triple3.PNG Rmate triple2.PNG Nathan en el TCG.png Nathan.jpg Nathan en la final.jpg Nathan go! 2.png Nathan go!.png Kazemaru Ichirouta 1.JPG 1294593964543_f.jpg 1kh,lmlhyf.jpg Técnicas Pajaro de fuego.jpg Pantallazo-5.png Tatsumaki-otoshi-a-s -.gif YtbOFeiRyYDYg.jpg Tatsumaki-otoshi-a-s.gif Tatsumaki Otoshi.gif El huracan.PNG Huracán.PNG El huracán.PNG Huracan.gif Remate triple3.PNG Rmate triple2.PNG Remate triple.PNG Huracan.jpg ImagesCAYQ5ABD.jpg Defensa multiple.JPG Defensa multiple3.JPG Defensa multiple4.JPG Defensa multiple5.JPG Nathan danza.JPG Danza del viento 2.jpg 65833705-2-.gif 0.gif|nathan en el inazuma eleven 1.gif|nathan en los enperadores ocuros Vídeos thumb|300px|left|Remate Triple thumb|left|300px|Banana Shot thumb|300px|left|Regate Huracán thumb|300px|left|Danza del Viento thumb|left|300px|Torbellino Trampolín thumb|300px|right|El Huracán thumbthumb|300px|left|Fénix Oscuro thumb|300px|left|Pájaro de Fuego thumb Categoría:Jugador del Raimon Categoría:Defensa Categoría:Jugadores del Inazuma Japan Categoría:Jugador de los emperadores oscuros Categoría:Jugadores de la Academia Alius Categoría:Academia Alius Categoría: Jugador del FFI Categoría: Jugador Categoría:Personaje Principal Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes que aparecieron en la primera temporada Categoría:Personajes que aparecieron en la segunda temporada Categoría:Suplente Categoría:Personajes que aparecen en los Openings Categoría:Personajes que aparecieron en la tercera temporada Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes que aparecen en los Endings Categoría:Personaje que tiene tecnicas no futbol Categoría:Personaje con pelo azul Categoría:Personajes con tecnicas Categoría:Personajes con pelo largo Categoría:Personajes que tienen tecnicas chulas Categoría:Jugadores rápidos Categoría:Personajes que se llaman Nathan Categoría:Jugador/Portero del FFI Categoría:Personajes que aparecieron en la primera temporada Categoría:Personajes relacionados con el aire Categoría:Amigo de Mark Categoría:Graduados Categoría:Graduados en el Raimon Categoría:Defensa Categoría:Mejor amigo de Mark Categoría:Más rapido Categoría:Jugadores veloces Categoría:Personajes con el pelo largo Categoría:Capitanes Categoría:personajes afeminados Categoría:Personajes a cargo de Lina Schiller Categoría:personajes con el pelo azul Categoría:personajes con coleta Categoría:personajes del club de atletismo Categoría:Personajes que se llaman Nathan Categoría:personajes con los ojos rojos Categoría:personajes que abandonan el Raimon Categoría:Candidato a inazuma japon Categoría:Jugador del Inazuma Japón Categoría:personajes con una coleta Categoría:Personajes con 14 años Categoría:Japonés Categoría:guapos Categoría:Más rapido Categoría:Personajes con el pelo gris Categoría:serio Categoría:Personajes del club de atletismo Categoría:listo Categoría:Tecnicas del raimon Categoría:Jugadores rápidos Categoría:Sub capitan Categoría:Delantero del TFI Categoría:Delantero Categoría:Lesionado Categoría:Centrocampistas del TFI Categoría:Personajes que solo se le ven un ojo Categoría:Jugadores de Inazuma Japón B Categoría:Personajes que aparecen en los Openings Categoría:Defensa del Raimon Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:atletismo Categoría:Masculinos